


you drew stars around my scars

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Dramione, F/M, Family Drama, Fleur and Hermione are going to be friends, how they got together, slowbuild romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Nothing was going to be easy.Hermione always knew that, especially when she started a relationship with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

2007

"Mione, Ginny says she wants to introduce you to a friend of hers. That's alright?"

Hermione was in the middle of signing a file on her office table when Harry suddenly said that. Her quill broke in half by the surprise she felt.

"Hum, I don't have time for a date, Harry." She quickly came up with the response that she hoped would get her off the hook. "Ginny knows how this time of the year I have way more cases in my care."

Harry being on leave due to an injury at one of their stake outs for the author division was visiting Hermione at downtown muggle London. He sat at the chair across from her and seemed to be mulling something in his head.

"Yes, Ginny said you would say something like that. But she really wants to see you happy. And so do I." Harry said with his serious tone.

"Harry, I'm perfectly happy on my own." Hermione said already conjuring a new quill and hoping no one of her colleagues enter the room and see her using magic.

She had been working for a year at a pro bono office in muggle London, she got a law degree after the Hogwarts graduation and decided to stay working for the normal people. She liked the magical world but something about the muggle world gave her peace and quietness that she didn't have being the Golden Girl.

"Harry, honestly, don't worry."

She said when the silence became unbearable.

"I will always worry, mione. But alright, I will say that maybe later to Ginny." He hesitated before taking a step towards the door, turned and smiled. "If you ever need to talk about boys or girls...I'm a good listener."

Hermione smiled to her friend, appreciating the effort but wanting it to end before she said something she would regret later.

"Thank you, Harry."

"See you on Sunday?" Said him before going out of the door.

After a few moments of being alone in her office she saw the clock pointing to five o'clock and decided she would be done for the day. She desperately wanted to go somewhere she felt content and that would welcome her with open arms whenever the hour or occasion, or so she thought.

Hermione pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and wore her pink sweater because it was a chilly day in London, with fog even. She said her goodbyes to the other people at the office and saw that the calmness of the Friday finally had arrived, with only two people still to be heard.

The cobblestones were slippery today, but Hermione hung in there, eager to see him.

After finding a quiet place to Apparate she turned out into a grassy field near Oxford, trees forming an entrance to a private property. A house with a small porch in the front and a separate stone house near it. She smelled the scent of mint and other strange combinations, walking purposely towards the stone house that had its door open.

She stopped at the threshold, looking at the messy platinum hair working at a cauldron wearing goggles that made him look like a cartoon but at the same time adorable. He would kill her if he ever heard Hermione calling him 'adorable'.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said, making Malfoy look up from his work and taking off his goggles after a quick spell to time the liquid inside the cauldron. 

He walked to her, wearing his navy robes and trying to fix his hair with his hands but making it a little greasy.

"I wasn't expecting you, Granger, but your company is always estimated." Draco that once upon a time wore a perpetual sneer, now was only showing his shy smile as he came closer to greet her."

"Thought to just pop by, I kind of missed you."

Draco kissed her cheeks, lingering more than necessary and then Hermione hooked her arms around his neck. Just placing their foreheads together and smiling when he enlaced her waist to hold her closer.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Can't I just miss you?"

"Of course you can, but you never come here during the week and you seem...distressed somehow." His words were careful, sensing her nervous about something.

"Oh, it's nothing."

She smiled but Draco knew her perfectly well to see behind the expression of fake easiness. He took a step back, catching her hand and leading her outside of the stone house.

"I know you quite well, Granger. Don't try to fool me." They entered the mains house, him leaving the navy robes he wore at the chair near the door. "Would you like tea?"

"Yes."

Draco moved around his kitchen trying to fix her up with her favorite tea nonetheless.

"Ginny wanted to fix me up on a date with her friend."

She could see the way he tensed, his hands stoic and paused and after a while moving slower to put the kettle on the fire.

"I guess it makes sense, you are a remarkable woman and any friend of hers would be lucky."

She rolled her eyes.

"Draco...I'm sorry for not telling them yet." Hermione said with an apologetic voice, trying to break the ice wall that it was forming already. Draco for all his confidence, lacked the ability to understand that she cared for him truly.

"I understand, I don't have a good reputation with your friends." He said, sighing and not taking his eyes off the task he was currently engrossed with.

"I want to tell them, but I'm not sure how. They won't be happy at first, true. But they will accept it because I'm a smart woman and they trust me."

"But they don't trust me."

"Bollocks, Draco. So make them trust you! You know that Harry doesn't hold anything bad towards you, but I guess animosity is still on because you two never talked after your trial. They don't know you." Hermione's cheeks were flushed then. "I would like them to know you because I intend to have you around for a long time."

She knew it was a declaration of her feelings, they never talked directly about it, preferring to say what they needed with kisses and lazy nights in bed. But she needed him to understand.

"Do you want milk in your sugar or are you adventurous today?" He asked with a glint in his grey eyes.

"Come with me on Sunday. To the Burrow." She answered without registering his question just wanting to feel free of this fear inside of her.

"Of course."

She placed her hand above his, and he leaned over the counter to kiss her hungrily in the mouth. The kettle was put out by Draco's wandless magic and suddenly they were a frenesi of hands desperately reaching for her sweater and taking them out.

Draco went around the counter, pushing Hermione back against the wall, placing soft kisses along her exposed neck and then proceeding to kiss her lips. Her arms went around his neck, and her legs went over his waist to make their bodies even more closer than they were already. Draco whispered her name as if thanking her for something, she smiled throughout his kisses and firm hands. The minutes passed as they shared murmurs and kisses at the kitchen, but when Hermione's stomach growled with hunger they paused to get something to eat. Seeing the sky already dark and full of stars, the countryside had its perks afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

2005 

Hermione saw Draco Malfoy for the first time since his trial in a cloudy but awfully warm afternoon in central London. 

It was such a mundane situation that for a few moments she thought that she was wrong and that the tall man wasn't actually Malfoy. But when she heard his voice...it was unmistakable. 

He was talking with a muggle woman that was seemingly awfully flirty, and Hermione wanted to laugh at Malfoy's face. It was hilarious.

Hermione took a few steps closer, and when his eyes noticed her it was as if he was relieved. The woman noticed Hermione and smiled apologetic before walking away towards the tube station. 

"Are you lost, Malfoy?"

His face scrunched up, his expression betraying him, showing Hermione more than he probably wanted.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

He started to turn away, walking towards the street corner. Stopping to gaze at a popcorn vendor, after some words having been said the vendor gave him a plastic bag with fresh popcorn. It was such a bizarre scene that Hermione stared at it with wide eyes, she sometimes forgets that magical people are still normal people.

His eyes wandered towards her direction, locking eyes with hers. She walked to him, not knowing how her feet went without hesitation.

"Malfoy?" She hesitated before speaking up although he was aware of her presence closer than before.

"Yes, Granger? As you can see I'm occupied."

His black jeans surprised her, Malfoy wore a simple but classy outfit most known to muggles, a casual shirt with a jacket. He looked... different. But good. His usual slicked back hair was untamed, with his fringe falling a little over his eyes, making him look younger than the usual Malfoy she pictures in her mind.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you are. Popcorn time is very important."

He rolled his eyes acknowledging her sarcastic tone.

"What do you want?" His words were pure acid, which for a second threw her off, but then a smile crepted up her mouth.

"I was curious to know how you've been. It's been some years that I haven't heard from you."

Honesty was always the best way to go in Hermione's head, so even if she wasn't exactly friends with him she would do the right thing. Malfoy's eyes turned to a suspicious look, maybe he was assessing if she was a member of the Prophet and was about to get him to say something that would probably end up on the front page with a manipulated title.

"We aren't friends, so of course I didn't send you letters informing about my life." Said with a dismissive tone.

THe popcorn vendor seemed awfully interested in their conversation so she tried to lower her voice, it's not as if she could ask Malfoy to go to somewhere private, they didn't have that kind of intimicay. Malfoy woul porbably think she is trying to get him murdered they he always had been suspicious and almost paranoid by everything. She couldn't blame him though.

"No need to get in defensive mode, just asking." 

Hermione's hands were up, trying to show there was no need for harsh words. He took a step back, surprising her.

His body tensed, she could notice by the way his veins popped up from his neck. There was some panic hidden in his eyes, the stoic posture gone as he hastily turned his back to her and walked out, disappearing from her sight. Leaving her confused and hearing the popcorn vendor giving her an advice 'Love, go after you boyfriend he doesn't seem fine' which she totally ignored, but not before buying some popcorn for herself.

She got to her flat that night, wondering if Malfoy was somehow afraid of her. That the movement of her hands scared an alert man who was always afraid of the past coming back to hunt him and hunt him down. His reaction puzzled her and even if she didn't mean to, Hermione thought about him until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**2007**

Saturday went by in a flash, she spent time at Draco's house. Working through some papers she had in her purse while he locked himself for some hours at the stone house. He never did his potions near her, afraid something would spill or any smell affected her negatively. She shuddered remembering that time she touched a liquid in his table and her hands started to peel its skin, sometimes she still had nightmares about it.

Hermione was sitting in front of his chimney, reading a novel she bought at Waterstones in one of those sales of 'buy one get one for free'. It was a fun contemporary book about opposite attracts and it reminded her of her favorite movie, Bridget Jones's Diary. 

She heard Draco's footsteps, then felt him placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"I spilled some ingredients on me, need to get them cleaned up. Later we can sort out dinner, what do you say?" His eyes lingered on the book on her lap, smiling when seeing the title.

"Alright."

He spent almost twenty minutes in the shower, going down to the kitchen to find Hermione already starting with a salad rich in cheese, tomatoes and olives. Draco took his cue and asked her if she would like chicken or fish, then they chatted about his latest potions experiments while she ate a piece of tomato she was cutting out on the salad.

She felt at ease like that. Talking about her day and her work while he did the same with her. Normality was underrated and she lived for that, of course magic was a big part of their lives but she sometimes craved the calm and uncomplicated way.

"Mother asked about you, she said we should meet with her in Nantes next week. Will you be available?"

Draco asked as they sat eating their dinner later on. He seemed agitated.

"Of course I can go! Is Teddy going to be there? I do miss him."

"It's Potter weekend."

"Oh, I think Ginny mentioned." 

She took his hand under the table.

"Are you alright going tomorrow? I know you want that and I'm the one to blame for the lateness but...well, if you want to ditch anytime that's alright."

"I'm just worried that they won't accept me, and I can't say I would be shocked if they do that."

"Draco, stop with that. We've been through it. Be yourself, let them get to know you, the real you. The one that has been with me for two years already."

She winked at him, his laugh came right after it.

She did her best to forget about the next day, talking about his work and his mother helped because he focused on other subjects he was passionate about. Also some kisses took him out of commission too. They were both preparing to sleep when Hermione laid back on the bed observing Draco move around the room, the way he cleanly folded his shirts and walked barefoot in the room always making her heart go wild by the feeling of belonging in that reality. She was always surprised about how at ease Draco was with her, of course, excluding the first few months after their reencounter.

"Draco, come here..."

She said in her most controlled tone.

He turned to her, walking easily to the bed and then getting comfortable in her arms. Draco Malfoy loved to be hugged by Hermione Granger, and if she could she would spend the rest of her life in this embrace. With his head resting above her heart while she played with his short hair and him tracing odd patterns on her skin.

That gesture always made her want to kiss him senseless, but she didn't want to break the spell of their soft hug. Not when Draco was starting to sleep, a sleep that would be relaxing and full of dreams, she was sure.

Even if she was a little restless due to Draco coming to the Burrow with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the fic! Finally! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Already wrote some chapters ahead so the wait might not be so long this time for each chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

**2005**

Hermione tried to discover what Draco Malfoy had been doing with his life but every time she approached the subject she was interrupted. It was almost a week later when she heard his name being mentioned by Neville.

She was having dinner at Harry's house with some of their Hogwarts friends when Neville needed to be excused to answer a letter he had just received. Seeing his distress, Hermione followed him to offer any help or more wine when she heard him saying 'Malfoy will collapse with his workaholic ways...' as he read the letter once again. 

"Hey, Neville. Are you right?"

She asked to show her presence.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's a work thing."

"With Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes. He is brewing a new type of Dreamless Draught that won't have the addictive portion. We have some patients that need it almost daily at the beginning of treatment so for them to drink and not have everlasting consequences..." Neville noticed he was explaining more than the necessary, although Hermione wanted to know more. "It's a work thing. Sorry, it's consuming my life. Malfoy is very intense and demanding."

"You are helping with the ingredients?" She wondered, thinking about Neville's work at St. Mungus as an expert on herbology.

"He's consulting with me, but honestly, it's a massive project he's trying to do. It's not an easy task to separate the components in the potion and only pick the important parts..."

Throughout the entire conversation Neville was also scribbling something in a new parchment, obviously writing an answer to Malfoy. Hermione wanted to ask him more but they were both surprised by Harry that appeared to call then for dessert.

Hermione decided that she would try to find more about Draco Malfoy, she wanted to deny but she was actually curious about him. Something she would later on wonder why exactly.

*****

On the next day she needed to get to work earlier than normal, always nervous about what kind of cases she would get. She was brave but sometimes the cases struck close to some of her experiences and that was always hard. Her boss knew an adapted version of the events, Hermione couldn't tell the whole truth to a muggle, obviously. But her boss knew about the physical abuse she suffered, about the scars she still had, and how she lost a lot of people. Talking about her parents was a no-no subject of conversation, even after five years of them being just strangers that she kept tabs on Australia.

At the end of the day she was exhausted, almost tripping to her apparate place when she started to already dream about a blond man that shouldn't be so constant in her mind, it wasn't as if she had a crush on him, she didn't know him apart from all the horrible things he said to her during school years.

Hermione got lost in her own mind while trying to think about her home, ending up in an unknown place after apparating.

The place was sort of a meadow, with a grand house and a cottage near it, it screamed elegance and simplicity at the same time. She was stoked to have found such a peaceful place in England, judging from the smell of the air and type of vegetation she deduced she hasn't traveled far away.

The smell of sulfur caught her attention, followed by a sound of something heavy falling on the ground. Her eyes scanned the place, only seeing the cottage as a viable option from where it was all coming. But before she could take another step, her feet glued to the grass.

She tried to move, forcing her legs upwards as if their force would unglue her shoes. Even trying to take them out was impossible, as she struggled she felt her head getting heavier. Her eyelids closed and her heart hunkered inside her chest. Was she somehow dying? Someone threw a curse on her without her noticing? 

When she felt like she was falling, she gasped for air and at the same time Draco Malfoy appeared from the cottage with a panicked expression when seeing her.

He said something and then rushed to her with his wand pointing at her chest. The bubble exploded and she could hear the sound of his voice, the sensation of the air on her skin and his arms catching her before she went into unconsciousness.

*****

She wakes up gasping for air.

Hermione’s eyes try to evaluate where she is, noticing the pastel colors and wooden furniture she tried to remember what was the last thing she remembers. She is sitting on a spaciou bed with only a grey blanket covering her. There’s water on the side table near the bed, she grasps the glass without caring if it would be poisoned or she has been taken by someone, she was thirsty.

The room was bare, only with common decorations to make it look like something out of a catalog. There was a bathroom, so she tried to get up from the bed but her legs seemed strange, a little stiff, so she almost fell. When she regained her strength, she went to the bathroom holding on to some furniture pieces on the way.

Was she dying or something? Why was she dizzy and felt sort of sick?

Getting to the bathroom, she put her head on the toilet and retched until her stomach was empty. The room was dancing in front of her eyes, so she rested her head on the cool floor of the bathroom, taking Merlin for the sensation.

There was a pair of slippers on her line of vision, black socks with black slippers, she tried to grab them. Then there was the undistinguished sound of someone flushing the toilet and she felt embarrassed. Arms went under her body, then lifting her up from the ground and she protested with the loss of the coldness.

“Granger, calm down. I brought something that will make you feel better.”

She knew it was Draco Malfoy speaking and holding her, but the softness of his voice was out of this world. Maybe she was in a delirium state.

He put her on the bed again, making her sit against the headboard and taking something from the side table. The flask was something he must have brought because it wasn’t there before.

She caught from his hands and drank in one full swallow.

“If this kills me, Malfoy...I will...punch you.”

“Again?” His voice sounded funny, as if he was holding back laughing.

“Yes, again…”

There was then minutes of silence as she regained her mind, her body, her normal state. Her eyes opened and all the symptoms from before had vanished, she felt new.

Draco Malfoy sat on the chair near the door, looking at her in an assessing way. His hooded grey eyes twitched when she put her legs off from the bed.

“What happened? Where am I? What did you give me...and sorry for throwing up in what I think was your bathroom.”

“I don’t use this bathroom so rest assured. And I gave you a counter potion to the effects of my wards. You appeared without being invited and was basically caught on my wards…”

“Pretty strong wards...are you that afraid of cows? Because it’s the only thing around.”

“Apparently, not.” He looked at her suggestively.

Yes, he had a point.

“Sorry, I don’t know how I ended up here...I was going home after work.”

He kept silent.

“Ok, look I’ve been curious about you since we saw each other the other day...you might think it’s strange.”

She said, trying to avoid his eyes, looking to her lap.

“Yes, it’s strange. But you were always peculiar, Granger.”

He uncrossed his legs, walking towards Hermione and placing his hand on her forehead. She couldn’t help blushing slightly. His hands were cold and calloused.

"Everything seems normal.”

“Are you a doctor?” Hermione couldn’t keep her mouth close.

“No, but I created the spell so I want to see if the effects are completely gone with the potion that I also made. Don’t want to accidentally kill the war hero.”

With that he smirked while walking away.

“It’s three in the morning, you can use the bedroom if you want or go to your own house.”

She felt he was sort of throwing her out while trying not to sound so harsh, so she decided to go back to sleep right there. When she placed the blanket over her once again, she heard a little laugh and the door closing.


End file.
